Not A Burden
by omalleyanatomy26
Summary: I'M BACK! PLEASE REVIEW! Set in season 5, a few weeks after they are reunited Dean finds out Sam's been suffering from blood addiction withdrawls, he puts everything on hold to help his brother.


********

**I am REALLY sorry about my Supernatural stories, I never meant for it to get this long. I know I shouldn't start another one but this is to boost my creativity juices again, I have been going through depression for the past year and stressed with school, I even have a therapist right now, and I've been working through a lot of issues and just not feeling creative at all so I am really sorry. But now I am taking Spring quarter off so I have 12 whole weeks to focus on updating my fanfiction, which I WILL, again I am so sorry and just explaining my long abscenes. **

**Again I shouldn't create this new story, but it was to make me creative again. Again I am so so sorry. I feel awful and it never intended to go on this long but I have been very depressed lately but I'm trying to get over it-so I hope you all undersetand why I haven't finished any. But now I have all this time to work on them I really hope to be able to :) ****And another part of me for not updating is that I got kind of worried about updating them after so long, cause of my readers. I hope I don't lose all of them at once. I know I said I'll update them but this week I've been rereading some of them, like Powerless, so now I'm kind of eager to get started. But there's lots of season 5 fic story ideas that I've had in my head for a while and want to get out.**

**I really hope I get some people to read them! Again, I'm so sory!

* * *

**

Dean frowned as he woke. He heard strain moaning from Sam's bed.

"Sam? Sammy?" He got up as he turned on the light. The moans quieted but that didn't fool him. Sam was probably only shutting up cause he was awake.

"What's wrong?" He walked over to his brother's bed.

Sam was shivering, but trying to had it.

"Jesus." Dean placed his hand on Sam's forehead. "You're burning up."

"It's nothing," Sam insisted. Dean stared at him.

"Nothing my ass," he growled. "Come on, we can't afford having you sick now. You're going to the hospital."

"No!"Sam balked at that quickly and stubboringly.

"Look, I don't like them much either, but we're at war. We can't afford having you unable to defend yourself when there's demons on our asses."

"No...hospital, too dangerous," Sam gasped. Dean's eyes narrowed.

"Whaddya mean too dangerous?" He stared at Sam, knowledge slowly etching in his face. "It's the demon blood addiction, isn't it?"

Sam closed his eyes.

"Going through a withdrawl?" Dean's voice softened and slowly Sam nodded.

"They won't be able to treat that," Sam murmured. "I'll just ride it out...on my own."

"Damn it Sammy." Dean sat on a chair next to the bed, worry in his tone. "How long has this been going on?"

Sam closed his eyes.

"How LONG Sam?"

"A few weeks."

"Damn it! Why didn't you tell me? We weren't keeping secrets from each other anymore, remember? You promised..."

"I didn't want to be a burden," Sam whispered. "I was so...thrilled and estastic when you took me back a few weeks ago that when it started I panicked...you had a lot on your plate and if I couldn't hold up my end of the deal...."

Dean stared at him.

"You thought I'd abandon you?" He whispered. Sam swallowed, and said nothing.

"Sam, I know I've been hard on you, and I'm sorry if I ever made you think that...I wouldn't leave you because you were sick. That you needed help."

"There's more," Sam whispered, and shivered. Dean pushed the blankets closer to his neck. "I kind of figured since...I'm the one that started the apocolaypse that I...."He let his voice trail off but Dean filled in the blanks.

"You thought you deserved this? That this was punishment?"

Sam closed his eyes and nodded. Dean shook his head.

"What a messed up pair we've become, you torturing yourself for weeks and me being too busy to notice that my own brother needed help. I'm sorry, Sammy, I really am."

"For...for what?" Sam looked confused.

"For not seeing it, for not being there for you earlier." Dean stood up. "That's all going to change though."

"Where you going?" Sam looked up, weak worry in his eyes.

"To grab a cloth and the basket," Dean told him. "I have a feeling this is going to be a long night."

"I'm sorry," Sam mumbled and Dean looked at him, confused.

"Sorry for what?"

"Being a burden..." Sam's voice trailed off. "I know how tiring it must be, taking care of me..."

"Damn it Sam!" Dean was careful to lower his voice. "If I hear you call yourself a burden one more time..."he shook his head. "You are _not a burden _you hear me? _You are family _which means we take care of each other, in sickness and in health."

Sam scoffed.

"You make it sound like we're married."

Dean made a face.

"You really are sick," he commented. "I'm not much for words, so I have to steal some from other places, you know that."

Sam coughed back a laugh and Dean grinned at his mouth quivering.

"Is that a smile I see?"

"Shove it," Sam growled and Dean started to laugh as he headed into the bathroom. It felt good to laugh. To not have the weight of the world on his shoulders, to just be able to worry about his brother. That's the way it was supposed to be.

Screw destiny, screw Micheal and Lucifer. At the moment the only thing that was important to him was Sam.

And he'd find some way of showing it to him. Of making it up, he just had too. He let cold water running through the cloth, memories came back to him. How many times did he take care of Sammy when he was sick when they were little? Too many to count.

He rinsed the cloth as he came back, Sam's eyes already half asleep.

"Don't worry, Sammy," he whispered as he wiped his forehead. "I've got you. I'll take care of you. You not alone anymore."

He sighed as he started to hum, knowing they were in for a long night and many long days ahead.

**Please PLEASE review and I'll REALLY try to update my fics this week, I promise! **


End file.
